


Whumptober 2019 5 - Gunpoint

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Whumptober 2019 5 - Gunpoint

Emma didn’t know what was worse, the fear of the gun pointed at her head, or what would happen after she died. She wouldn’t get to die. It would be far worse. Her body would be taken over, become part of the hive. Part of the aliens who were forcing their way into everyone she cared about. If it came down to it, death would be the better option. A nice, peaceful death, rotting away where her body could be manure for some nice plants. Much better than being a mindless singing slave. The gun was pushed away from her, and she was free from that danger, but there was still the constant threat of the aliens threatening her city.


End file.
